Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to facilitate the attachment of a plow mechanism such as a snow plow to the front end of a vehicle. Snow plows are customarily detachably mounted to the front end of a vehicles so that they can be detached and stored when not in use and then attached to the vehicle for snow removal and plowing when needed. The vehicle customarily has secured to it appropriate brackets to receive corresponding brackets on the snow plow mechanism. Also a lift mechanism such as a hydraulic lift is customarily mounted on the front end of the vehicle in a semi-permanent manner. When it is desired to use the snow plow it is necessary to maneuver and lift the plow mechanism to match the coupling brackets on the vehicle and the plow. This can be a difficult and cumbersom operation especially for one person. It is to this general problem that the present invention is directed.